watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Leyfel
The Isle of Leyfel is a country in Tirónar, on the coast of and within the Eastern Sea. It is run by Admiral Matpat. Geography Major Regions The "Isle" of the title is actually a misnomer; Leyfel also includes a portion of the mainland. The mainland is where most administrative and publishing work is done, while the island is where the voyages are prepared and set sail. Farming also happens here. There is a small port by the southern coast of the mainland for emergencies and/or inland trade with the countries to the south. Climate Leyfel is hot in the summers, but with milder winters than in Duilintinn. However, while the cove where Admiral Matpat's capital can be found is shielded from much of the wind that plagues the coast of Duilintinn in the winters, but the rest of the coast and the island itself still have to deal with them. The western side of the island is shielded from these winds by the island itself, so most ships are kept there when not in use. While the mainland is fairly dry in the summer, the island is very humid and gets significant rainfall, especially on its north-eastern side. Administration System of Government The government of Leyfel is an odd one, specifically because it didn’t start out as a government. Instead, it was the hub of Waldren, which controlled settlements and trade posts around the coast of the continent. Eventually, these settlements broke off and formed their own nations (specifically Tandeli, The Island League, Halennor, and Lantraeth). When Waldren eventually abandoned the region, the people left behind in Leyfel continued managing themselves with the same corporate power structure. Over time, this administration evolved into an entirely unique system of government. Since such a large portion of their population is constantly at sea, there are two major levels of government; the land-based government described above and the crew hierarchy of individual ships. The captain of each ship is the primary contact between citizens at sea and the national government. It’s common that at least a third of the population will be completely oblivious to new laws or decrees until they return home after months at sea. The head of state is called the “Admiral” to reflect the impact of naval power structures within their government. Military The military is entirely naval-based. The infantry is kept to a minimum, and the calvary is more or less nonexistent. Education The education is very interactive and focused on training young minds to formulate new ideas and think outside the box. Not everyone will become an academic, but even the most mundane layperson has the ability to come up with new ideas that will make their job easier and/or more efficient. Being a sailor, explorer, researcher, scholar, or author are all extremely desirable careers. Culture Sentient Species Merfolk is the sentient species in Leyfel. Language The language of Leyfel is mostly the common tongue, but there are some scattered influences from various other languages. Cultural Highlights This nation has built its niche around exploration, discovery, and ingenuity; three values which permeate almost every aspect of their culture on both land and sea. Making new discoveries through the reevaluation of existing information or through exploration and research is considered the ultimate life goal. To accomplish this, scholars are constantly pouring over research in the mainland cities, while ships full of explorers and researchers are constantly setting sail from the island’s many ports. These voyages will go anywhere and everywhere around the continent; from familiar kingdoms to unexplored wildernesses. Some will even travel beyond Tirónar itself, seeking the mysteries of the rest of the Mortal Realm beyond the ocean horizon. The results of these explorations are published in regular pamphlets which are then sold all over the world. It’s estimated that nearly half of Leyfel’s population is at sea at all times, sometimes for months or even years. Food Source At sea, they mostly eat preserved meats and crackers made, salted, and dried out on the mainland. At home, they feast on fruits and vegetables native to the island, along with more of the food they eat at sea, though thankfully not as dry or stale. Foreign Relations Major Export Leyfel exports research, exploration, maps, and knowledge from all corners of the world. Known Allies Leyfel is allied with Haneul, Borrike, Halennor, and Duilintinn. Public Opinion There are mixed views on Leyfel. Some believe Admiral Matpat and his fleet should have more respect for the places, cultures, and events that they explore, research, and publish on. Others find the discoveries and pamphlets that come out of this land absolutely fascinating and think critics are overreacting. Admiral Matpat has addressed these claims and has enacted policies towards ensuring no disrespect is given, unintentionally or otherwise. Category:Other Locations